moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Light's Hope Chapel
The Battle for Light's Hope Chapel was the conflict fought between the Undead Scourge Death Knights that would later become the Order of the Ebon Blade and the Argent Dawn at the Light's Hope Chapel that resulted in the creation of the Argent Crusade and the defection of a large portion of the Scourge's Death Knights. With the union of the Argent Dawn and the Silver Hand, the Argent Crusade became official. This battle marks the first official declaration of War against the Lich King. The Light of Dawn Under the watchful eye of the Lich King himself, Highlord Darion Mograine marched his death knights from Acherus onto the human-occupied regions of the Plaguelands below. The first to resist and the first to fall were the Scarlet Crusade forces operating out of New Avalon and Havenshire. No matter how hard they fought, the undead could not be swayed. The death knights and their zombified minions pressed the attack, eventually fixing their sights upon Light's Hope Chapel. With only the Argent Dawn and a handful of heroes standing against them as well as being backed into a meager old chapel, it seemed like an easy victory that would bring glory to the death knights of Acherus. However, the assault proved to be nothing more than a suicide mission where the death knights would be sacrificed in order to lore Tirion Fordring out of hiding. Beneath the chapel was the Sanctum of Light, a catacomb built to house the remains of the mightiest heroes of Lordaeron. The power of the Light resonated so strongly that Darion and his minions could not touch it. The spirit of Alexandros Mograine reached out to show Darion the error of his ways, but the reunion was cut short with the arrival of the Lich King. The forces of Light's Hope charged to protect Tirion, but they were swatted away like flies before the death knight. Before the life is strangled from the paladin completely, Darion tossed the Corrupted Ashbringer to him using the last of his strength. The legendary sword is purified with holy Light energy once more, and Tirion manages to wound the Lich King. The undead retreat to Northrend, taunting the paladin to finish the fight there. With the Ashbringer returned and under the leadership of Tirion, the Argent Dawn and Knights of the Silver Hand combined into the Argent Crusade. Darion took on the role of Deathlord of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, aligning themselves with Tirion for revenge and redemption. Thus, the campaign against the Lich King was officially underway. Notable Survivors Here is a total list of currently cataloged participants in the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, whether they be Alliance or Horde, enemy or ally, combatant or noncombatant, etc. *Status indicates whether said person was alive or dead at time of battle and is not indicative of current status. Feel free to add your own character to the list. This is a page that anyone can use if they wish to implement their character into this profile. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:War against the Lich King Category:Argent Dawn Category:Undead Scourge Category:Argent Crusade Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Death Knights Category:Paladins